


Brain

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “My brain hurts.” Were the first words Alec groaned out when he opened his eyes.“That’s to be expected when you’re recovering from a demon bite and a poisoning that followed,” Magnus said.





	Brain

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4AM and sleepy Jenna writes sleepy Malec

“My brain hurts.” Were the first words Alec groaned out when he opened his eyes, feeling like someone had filled his skull with tiny needles. It was dim in the room - their bedroom he recognized - and he was laying in the bed under the covers. That was all he had time to notice before Magnus was walking towards him, standing up from the chair near the bed he had been sitting on.

“That’s to be expected when you’re recovering from a demon bite and a poisoning that followed,” Magnus said as he sat down to the edge of the bed and brushed some of Alec’s hair from his sweaty forehead. “How are you feeling other than that?”

Demon bite? Alec tried to focus and dig his brain for what had happened, fighting through the pain. He felt Magnus move his fingers on his forehead, their touch light but spreading warmth that slowly fought away the pain. As his head cleared he was able to remember. He’d been on a hunt with Jace while they had been ambushed. 

“I feel cold,” Alec answered the original question before asking one of his own. “How did I get here?”

“I got woken up at four AM this morning when your parabatai called and informed me of the situation,” Magnus explained, his fingers continuing to caress Alec’s face even after the pain was gone. They had moved from his forehead to his cheek, brushing gently while his other hand went to Alec’s chest, covered by the sheets. He lay his palm flat and Alec could feel warmth spreading to the rest of his body.. ”I portalled there to find you unconscious.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, opening his eyes to look at Magnus apologetically. He could just about make Magnus’ face in the light the setting sun provided them. He looked worried, his lip caught between his teeth as he looked at Alec. 

“For waking me up or for getting injured?” Magnus asked, lifitng his eyebrows to show Alec that his apology was pointless.

“For making you worry,” Alec said seriously as he brought his hand from under the covers to hold Magnus’ that was on his chest. It must have been a long day for him and he looked exhausted. Ironically Alec felt tired as well, even though he’d been sleeping the whole day.

“You’re safe now,” Magnus replied, squeezing the hand tightly. “That’s all that matters.”

“Thanks to you,” Alec replied. He didn’t know how badly he’d been injured, but it must have been pretty bad if it took him this long to recover, especially when he’d had Magnus’ magic to help his body. “Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, just leaned down to place a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec felt so comfortable there, laying in the soft bed with remnants of Magnus’ magic soothing his pain and making him feel warm, Magnus’ fingers carding through his hair as they kissed.  

They pulled apart and Magnus yawned, a sign of how tired he was feeling. Alec opened his arms in an invite, smiling a little. “Come here.”

Magnus did as he was told, carefully crawling over Alec to lay on his side of the bed, snapping his fingers to change into his sleep clothes before slipping under the covers. As soon as Magnus was situated, Alec brought his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close.

It was what the both of them needed. Alec to show Magnus how grateful he was, trying to prove it by his actions when Magnus found it hard to accept words. And Magnus welcomed it, welcomed the feeling of Alec’s body against his and his heartbeat under his head as he laid it on Alec’s chest. Alec was safe, and nothing could harm him tonight.

They both fell asleep like that, as the sun finally set and blanketed them in the darkness.  

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I found this prompt the hardest so far. For the longest time all I could think about was zombies :D


End file.
